tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kgman04 as "Geoff" (Camp Drama)
11:17 Kgman04 4a587b16@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.88.123.22 has joined #irregularly 11:17 :( 11:17 <@MrFluffers> Hi, Kgman04. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by stating your name and the character(s) you are auditioning for. 11:17 My name is Kgman04, and I will be auditioning for LeShawna. 11:17 <@MrFluffers> Really? 11:18 <@MrFluffers> I don't believe there is a character called LeShawna. 11:18 <@MrFluffers> And you also signed up for Geoff. 11:18 Excuse me. 11:18 Leshawna.* 11:18 And Geoff. 11:18 <@MrFluffers> Mhm. 11:18 * MrFluffers scribbles something on notepad. 11:19 <@MrFluffers> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Geoff, and then you can audition for Leshawna right after. 11:19 Okay. 11:19 <@MrFluffers> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 11:19 <@MrFluffers> OKAY? I NEED YOU TO BE ATTENTIVE. :@ 11:19 Okay. 11:19 <@MrFluffers> HELLO? 11:19 <@MrFluffers> Okay. 11:19 <@MrFluffers> :) 11:19 :( 11:19 <@MrFluffers> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 11:19 Okay. 11:20 <@MrFluffers> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 11:20 9. 11:20 <@MrFluffers> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 11:20 7. 11:20 * MrFluffers purses lips. 11:20 <@MrFluffers> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 11:20 No. 11:20 <@MrFluffers> Are you sure? 11:21 Positive. 11:21 <@MrFluffers> You've been very racially insensitive towards BB lately. 11:21 <@MrFluffers> ... k 11:21 <@MrFluffers> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 11:21 <@MrFluffers> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 11:21 No. 11:21 <@MrFluffers> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 11:22 No. 11:22 <@MrFluffers> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 11:22 Main protagonist. 11:22 * MrFluffers purses lips. 11:22 <@MrFluffers> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 11:23 Um, what? 11:23 <@MrFluffers> ... 11:23 <@MrFluffers> Did you... 11:23 <@MrFluffers> Did you not make an audition tape? 11:23 <@MrFluffers> And opening confessional? 11:23 ... This is awkward. Er. Okay. 11:23 <@MrFluffers> :| 11:23 <@MrFluffers> What... 11:23 <@MrFluffers> What "okay"? 11:23 <@MrFluffers> Yes or no? :@ 11:24 ... No? 11:24 <@MrFluffers> k. 11:24 <@MrFluffers> >.> 11:24 <@MrFluffers> Your character for your scene is Courtney. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 11:24 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Courtney13 11:24 Kgman04 has changed nick to LeShawna11 11:24 Wassup girl? 11:24 <+Courtney13> (You're...) 11:25 <+Courtney13> (You're Geoff.) 11:25 <+Courtney13> (You're Geoff.) 11:25 Oh, god. 11:25 <+Courtney13> (We said...) 11:25 <+Courtney13> (We said you'd be...) 11:25 LeShawna11 has changed nick to Geoff11 11:25 <+Courtney13> (We said you'd be Geoff.) 11:25 <+Courtney13> (Re...) 11:25 <+Courtney13> (Remember?) 11:25 <+Courtney13> (We...) 11:25 <+Courtney13> (Okay.) 11:25 (I will eat your children). 11:25 Hey, Courtney! 11:25 * Courtney13 turns around and sees Geoff. 11:25 <+Courtney13> Oh, hi, Geoff. 11:25 How's it goin'? 11:26 <+Courtney13> Excellent. 11:26 <+Courtney13> I'm glad you're here. 11:26 <+Courtney13> I wanted to speak to you about the state of our team. 11:26 <+Courtney13> As you know, we've lost the last three challenges thanks to lousy effort and poor teamwork. 11:26 Oh. Yeah. Sucks. 11:26 <+Courtney13> Or, at least, that's why everyone THINKS we lost the last challenge. 11:26 Huh? 11:26 <+Courtney13> I, on the other hand, am more perceptive than the other Bass. 11:27 <+Courtney13> And, therefore, I've narrowed down the main factor to our numerous losses. 11:27 <+Courtney13> It's GWEN. 11:27 <+Courtney13> We need her off this team. 11:27 <+Courtney13> She doesn't do anything. 11:27 I dunno, I kinda like her. 11:27 <+Courtney13> Last challenge, she was drawing... the challenge before that, her leg was in pain... 11:28 <+Courtney13> Geoff, this is a reality show, NOT a school dance. 11:28 <+Courtney13> Just because you like her, it doesn't mean we should keep her. 11:28 * Geoff11 scratches the back of his head. 11:28 <+Courtney13> ... 11:28 <+Courtney13> What? 11:29 I don't know, I'll think about it. 11:29 <+Courtney13> Think about it? 11:29 * Courtney13 scoffs. 11:29 <+Courtney13> You know, it's times like these where I fear for the Bass team. :@ 11:29 I mean, the two of us won't be able to vote her off alone anyway. 11:29 <+Courtney13> There's only five of us left. 11:29 <+Courtney13> If me and you got together and managed to persuade Lindsay... 11:30 <+Courtney13> We could totally get Gwen off, and then Duncan right after. 11:30 Duncan too? But he's my bro! 11:30 <+Courtney13> YOU KNOW WHAT? 11:30 <+Courtney13> I-- 11:30 <+Courtney13> ... 11:30 * Courtney13 clears throat. 11:30 <+Courtney13> I will speak to you about this later. 11:30 <+Courtney13> I'll give you some time to think, kay? :D 11:31 Uh, sure. 11:31 Courtney13 ~MysteryCh@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has left #irregularly [] 11:31 <@MrFluffers> We'll end the scene here. 11:31 <@MrFluffers> Your second character is Leshawna. We'll redo the audition process with them now. Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions